20 August 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-08-20 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is courtesy of Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8706827661/sizes/l/in/set-72157633271173476/ *Plays both sides of the latest Fall single, prior to the imminent release of the next (Totally Wired) Sessions *I'm So Hollow: only session. Recorded 1980-08-13. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *News: To Begin With (unknown) Tanx *Buzzcocks: Why She's A Girl From The Chainstore (7") United Artists BP 365 Also available as a double A-side with Are Everything and the I.R.S. LP Parts One, Two, Three. However, the tracklisting states "VA" implying it came from a compilation LP.* *Looking at the tracklisting it seems more likely that the notation is "UA", i.e. the band's label United Artists. This was a brand new release by the band, although the song had been heard earlier in the year in a live gig broadcast on Mike Read's programme. Alternatively it is possible to theorise that "VA" was a private joke on JP's part, stemming from the group having reached the stage where Steve Diggle compositions such as "Chainstore" sounded like an entirely different band from Pete Shelley songs like "Are Everything". But the "UA" explanation seems far more probable.. Further info, on 23 August 1980 (BFBS) confirms that this is the single. Incidentally this reference seems to break Rich Text Editing *Selecter: Train To Skaville (12") Chrysalis *I'm So Hollow: Which Way? (Peel Session) *Flatbackers: Pumping Iron (7") Red Shadow *Fall: How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' (7") Rough Trade *Lynne Messinger: Who The Hell Wants Their Picture Taken (7") Porky Dog *Tigers: Worlds To Conquer (LP - Savage Music) A&M *Slim Smith: Rain From The Skies (LP - The Time Has Come) Pama *Peter Hammill: In Slow Time (LP - A Black Box) S-Type *UK Decay: For My Country (7") Fresh *Jets: Soul Dinner (various artists LP - Yakety Wax) Wendi *I'm So Hollow: Fashion (Peel Session) *Mikey Dread: Mental Slavery (LP - World War III) Dread At The Controls *Cravats: Precinct (7") Small Wonder *Joe Simon: Bring It On Home To Me (7") Charly *Who's George: Didn't Catch Your Name (7") Impact *Various Artists: The Original Mixed Up Kid (7") Fried Egg *Associates: A Matter Of Gender (LP - The Affectionate Punch) Fiction *Inevitable: The Fourth Contender (7" - Those In Darkness) the Metallic Voice *Ruts: West One (Shine On Me) (7") Virgin *I'm So Hollow: Monotony (Peel Session) *Soul Survivors: Shakin With Linda (various artists LP - Pebbles Vol. 7) BFD *Johnny Osborne: Fally Ranking (12") Greensleeves *Little Johnny Taylor: How Can A Broke Man Survive (7" b-side As Long As I Don't See You) Charly *Chefs: Records And Tea (7" EP b-side - Sweetie) Attrix *Revillos: Hungry For Love (7") Dindisc *Material: Discourse (7") Red Records *Beat: Best Friend (7") Go-Feet *I'm So Hollow: Dreams To Fill The Vacuum (Peel Session) *XTC: Generals And Majors (7") Virgin *B52's: Party Out Of Bounds (LP - Wild Planet) Island *Fall: City Hobgoblins (7" b-side How I Wrote 'Elastic Man') Rough Trade File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only ;References Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Tishbriz August 1980